Control methods or control devices of this type are preferably used in supercharged internal combustion engines. In such engines, if an increased torque is requested by the driver, the maximum permitted torque or power output of the internal combustion engine is increased for a short period. This type of operation of the internal combustion engine is also referred by the terms “overboost” or “overdrive” operation. Frequently this phase of the higher torque or power output is only available for a fixed predetermined period of time, which means that either the power potential of the internal combustion engine is only insufficiently exploited or, in the event of an fault, for example through “knocking”, damage to the engine can result.